vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teridax
|-|Shadow Titan= |-|Antidermis= |-|Great Spirit Robot= Summary Teridax, better known as simply the Makuta, is the most infamous of all of the Matoran Universe’s evils. Created by Mata Nui, he was one of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. Like all Makuta, Teridax was always an immensely proud and ambitious person. After defeating the Barraki and foiling their attempts to overthrow Mata Nui, Teridax began contemplating doing the same himself. After Mutran, another member of the Brotherhood, learned of the true nature of the universe from Tren Krom and that Mata Nui could be usurped, Teridax turned against his creator and took control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, deposing the previous leader with almost unanimous support. After his deception and betrayal became knowledge and his own Toa turned against him, defeating the Brotherhood of Makuta in nearly all their battles, Teridax struck out against Mata Nui with a virus that put him to sleep and nearly killed him. With his starting pieces in play, he began his slow plan to conquer the Matoran Universe and reign over it in Mata Nui’s place. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 5-A, possibly 4-C Name: Teridax, the Makuta (of Metru Nui) Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta |-|Base= - Other Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn things intangible, and objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Weather Manipulation, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Deconstruction, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax recovered from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Statistics Amplification (Using Invulnerability, a Makuta can make themselves completely invulnerable to harm from an opponent that could've hurt them before), Statistics Reduction (A Makuta can slow down opponents using Slowness, eventually stopping them completely), Teleportation, Time Stop (Can freeze opponents in stasis fields that trap them in space and time), Resistance to cold or heat }} |-|GSR= - Internal Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Biological Manipulation / Technology Manipulation (Can create biomechanical lifeforms), Limited Fate Manipulation (The Great Spirit Robot decides the fates of all those within it, giving them a rough outline of their destiny, which they will fulfill), Memory Manipulation (As the Great Spirit, Mata Nui has erased the Time Slip from memory), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Great Spirit Robot contains several pocket dimensions separate from the rest of its space), Soul Manipulation (Can move souls between bodies and remove them from them as well, removed Mata Nui's spirit from his body and sealed it inside Ignika, throwing it into the depths of space), Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate and control the environment and the climate of the Matoran Universe), Healing (The Great Spirit can cure the effects of the Pit Mutagen), Power Nullification (Prevented Artakha from teleporting back inside the Matoran Universe), Limited Precognition (Can see which beings are destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis), Resurrection with the Red Star (Can resurrect beings in the Matoran Universe as long as enough of their body, mind, and soul remains, by moving their souls back into their bodies), Sealing (Has sealed Mata Nui's spirit inside the Ignika), Teleportation (Can teleport those within his body to anywhere he pleases within the Matoran Universe, or outside of his body, into space), possibly Death Manipulation (As the Great Spirit Robot, Teridax could end the lives of any living being in the Matoran Universe with a thought, but he'd need the means to do so) - Retained Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Air Manipulation, Anger and Fear Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Can control the density of others with a touch, but not his own), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Deconstruction, Illusion Creation, Time Stop }} Attack Potency: Island level (Can casually cause volcanic eruptions with his mental powers, overpower the Toa Mata without even revealing his true body, and easily fight off Icarax and his small army of Manas for hours before utterly humiliating him once he got serious. Vakama was convinced his fight with the Shadowed One and Voporak would destroy Metru Nui), can ignore conventional durability with many of his powers. | Dwarf Star level (Can destroy Bara Magna with a single burst of gravity, and can pull its moons in to recreate the even larger Spherus Magna), possibly Star level (According to Greg Farshtey, the Great Spirit Robot can destroy suns). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Sub-Relativistic+ (The Great Spirit Robot moves at such speeds due to its immense size). Nigh-Omnipresent in the Matoran Universe (While it is contained within his body, his awareness of what's occurring within is not perfect). Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Red Star (Capable of traveling across the universe in an unspecified timeframe). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains) | At least Class Z (The Great Spirit Robot is only slightly smaller than Earth, and Teridax can move moons and planets with his control over gravity). Striking Strength: Island Class (His physical strength far exceeds that of a Toa, he matched Keetongu in sheer strength, and broke out of the Shadowed One's Protodermis binds by flexing) | Dwarf Star Class, possibly Star Class (Traded blows with the Prototype Robot). Durability: Island level (Casually fought off Icarax for hours without taking any significant harm, took a Light attack from Takanuva head-on and got back up mostly fine despite being weak to Light, and took a surprise attack from Brutaka, who can nearly kill all six Toa Nuva with a single slash, without much issue). His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. | Dwarf Star level, possibly Star level (Took blows and energy blasts from the Prototype Robot, and stated that he could survive the destruction of Bara Magna, dying only when a chunk of Spherus Magna crashed into his head at high speeds, catching him off guard). Stamina: Extremely high. Teridax's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Mangai fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. He also fought against Icarax for several hours straight. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers (His minimum range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast, recreated entire metru in his illusions) to Hundreds of Kilometers (Can appear in shadows across all of Mata Nui, and his Power Scream can be heard from anywhere on Mata Nui) to Planetary (Teridax can teleport and affect things across the Matoran Universe) with his abilities | Interplanetary (Can pull multiple planets at once with gravitational forces) Standard Equipment: Set_Staff_of_Darkness.png|Staff of Darkness Kraahkan1.jpg|Kraahkan *'Kraahkan:' The Great Mask of Shadows, the only one of its kind. It grants Teridax control over elemental shadow over great distances, and it also allows him to see the darkness in the hearts of others. If any non-Makuta being attempts to touch it, it violently attacks them. *'Staff of Darkness:' A large, bladed staff which Teridax can use to channel his control over shadows. It can also be used to convert light and Protodermis into shadow. Intelligence: Genius. Teridax is a brilliant strategist who has spent thousands upon thousands of years carefully planning and executing a specific plan to usurp control of the Matoran Universe, accounting for even his setbacks and failures, and finding a way to turn even his legitimate losses to his favor. While his plans stretch over millennia, his intelligence allows him to quickly improvise when things go wrong and find a way for everything to work out in his favor, even at a disadvantage. He is nearly just as skilled in combat, thinking rapidly and turning his opponent's strengths against them. He uses his abilities in concert, carefully overwhelming his opponents with whatever powers he finds best suited for the task. Through his telepathy, he can read the minds of his opponents as they attack, reading all of their future movements and moving to dodge them all effortlessly. As with all Makuta, Teridax has a deep understanding of the world and how it works, and is capable of molding Protodermis into the shapes of Rahi and dangerous viruses. Weaknesses: Teridax is extremely arrogant and is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. | Teridax remains extremely arrogant, and has lost many of his body-based powers, such as his regeneration and shapeshifting. The Great Spirit Robot must be constantly maintained by the Matoran within to remain functional. Key: Base | Great Spirit Robot Note: While the Red Star has been stated by Word of God to be incapable of surpassing the speed of light, Mata Nui traveled across the universe in a short timeframe with it. Abilities Makuta: Teridax is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Teridax has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Teridax possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. The Great Spirit Robot: After taking control over the Great Spirit Robot and being awoken within it, Teridax’s powers grew greatly. Standing at forty-million feet tall, the Great Spirit Robot contained all of the Matoran Universe within itself. Teridax can control and manipulate the environment within the Great Spirit Robot, and can teleport those within outside to suffocate in space. It has control over all things in the Matoran Universe; all the elements that compose the world, and all the environments themselves. The robot can fire energy beams and exert powerful bursts of gravity that are capable of destroying and reforming Spherus Magna. His link to the Great Spirit Robot also greatly enhances the power of Teridax’s mental powers and illusions, to such a degree that he was able to trap Miserix in an illusion where he fully believed he was a painting, and trapped the entire Toa Hagah in one where they had defeated him. However, Teridax could no longer use his body-based powers, such as shapeshifting. The Great Spirit Robot’s power is also dependent on the constant maintenance and work of the Matoran within, and substantial damage to these systems will incapacitate it. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Darth Sidious (Star Wars) Sidious' Profile (Speed equalized, both fighters were bloodlusted, 6-C versions used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Structures Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Density Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Giants Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Plant Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4